1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improved housings for miniature fans to avoid disengagement of electric wires when inadvertently pulled.
2. Description of the Related Art
Miniature fans are widely used on computers to cool the central processing units (CPUs). A miniature fan generally includes a circuit board to control rotation of a fan blade, and electric wires from a power source are electrically connected to the circuit board by soldering. Nevertheless, the soldering points are relatively small such that, after assembly, the electric wires may be disengaged from the circuit board or have a poor electrical connection when the electric wires are inadvertently pulled. The present invention is intended to provide improved housings which mitigate and/or obviate the above problems.